Thats my brother
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: No solo fue una lucha lo que cruzaron juntos, si no varias. Tal vez algunos recuerdos sigan presentes, otros no, pero nada ni nadie cambiara el hecho de que son hermanos. /Rate: T (Pequeña advertencia. Mnecion de abuso familiar) / No-Slash


**That's my brother.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Summary (si, sigo sin saber cómo ponerlo en español lol):** No solo fue una lucha lo que cruzaron juntos, si no varias. Tal vez algunos recuerdos sigan presentes, otros no, pero nada ni nadie cambiara el hecho de que son hermanos.

**Comentario:** Se me ocurrió mientras veía la tercera temporada (por no-se-cuantas-lechuga-mil-veces xD) y buano… Mi Merle c': aparte en algunas escenas agregue más cosas, solo para darle más… 'sabor' al asunto lol Y las partes en cursiva son flashbacks, así que esta historia combina tiempo y momentos c;

**Alerta: **Vocabulario Dixon con ingrediente agregado._. Spoilers.

**Propósito:** Poner a un Merle dulce y tierno protegiendo a su hermano menor…. Después de todo ambos tenían al mismo padre.

**Cancion del final:** Brother – Matt Corby (llore horrores con la cancion xD)

Espero que les guste c:

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al escuchar esas palabras ¿Qué mas esperaban que hiciera? ¿Qué les diera las gracias? ¿Qué brincara de alegría? ¿Qué en vez de ardillas le hubiera aventado flores? No estaban hablando de cualquier persona, estaban hablando de su hermano. Del único familiar que le quedaba y que le importaba. Fuese como fuese Merle siempre seria su sangre.

Las miradas le perforaban la espalda sin saber que él aun las podía sentir. Todas y cada una de ellas como clavos encajados hasta el hueso. Aun así no le importo, siempre había sido de la mentalidad de que no importan los demás, solo uno mismo.

No le importo cuantas personas estuvieran justo enfrente de él sintiéndose mal y dándole esas caras de lastima, lo último que él podría necesitar era eso, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era saber que su hermano no había sido esposado a un tubo y dejado a su suerte con un mundo de demonios a sus pies. Pero no.

Lo único que supo fue que si tenía suerte lo encontraría.

¿Qué que sentía?

Odio. Ganas de matar. Ganas de llorar. Correr a Merle como solía hacerlo cuando chico. Verificar que su hermano siguiera vivo. Golpear a unos cuantos tipos en la cara. Todo.

.

"_¿Qué quieres Darylena?" Noto como las ojeras de Merle se veían más profundas esa noche… hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no eran ojeras, eran golpes. Y como siempre ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta sin tener que preguntarle al mayor. Su padre lo había hecho._

"_¿Q-que le paso a tu ojo?" Noto como se movía incomodo en su pedazo de colchón sin quitarle la vista al techo. _

"_Nada, ¿a qué venias?"_

_Hasta ese momento recordó aquellos monstruos de sus pesadillas y como unos lo alcanzaban y comían. Cada noche era lo mismo, soñaba aquellas cosas que a un niño de 9 años le daba pavor y aunque ya había tratado de no pensar en eso ya no podía evitarlo. Cada noche era lo mismo, Daryl soñaba esas cosas, después de tratar de dejar de llorar en silencio se paraba de su colchón y caminaba hacia el cuarto de su hermano mayor. Después era decisión de Merle si dejarlo dormir con él o no._

_Siempre terminaba diciendo que si._

"_Tuve otra pesadilla"_

_Merle elevo un poco su cabeza para poder mirarlo directamente. Las lágrimas aun corrían por las mejillas de su hermano menor, y podía jurar que los temblores de las piernas lo llevarían al suelo tarde o temprano. Ya había pasado por eso y no tenía el corazón para decirle al pequeño de nueve años que no. "Ven"_

_Esa noche. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Merle estuvo abrazando a Daryl hasta que dejo de temblar y llorar, no pego un ojo hasta que estuvo seguro de que el menor ya estuviera dormido. No durmió hasta asegurarse de que aquellos monstruos no volverían a perturbar el sueño de su Darylena… _

_._

No quería que sus esperanzas se vieran divididas en dos opciones. Solo tenía una y se quedaría con ella: Encontrar vivo a Merle.

Se sentía torpe yendo con ese limitado grupo a buscarlo, ni les había pedido ayuda ni lastima, así que lo último que esperaba era tener que cuidar de unos traseros que no eran el suyo y el de su hermano.

Y de nuevo todo aquello por lo que había pedido… se había ido tan rápido como lo había pensado.

Una mano.

Fue lo único que encontró en aquel techo. No había esperado encontrar a un Merle feliz y que después de desatarlo brincaría a sus brazos con esa sonrisa socarrona tan suya, pero por lo menos había esperado encontrarlo.

Todo pareció tornarse en su contra, hasta su propio cuerpo. Claro que no había planeado apuntarle el arma a T-Dog, tampoco es que tuviera las agallas para matar a alguien así a sangre fría.

.

_Solo escuchaba los gritos de los dos mayores. Ya llevaban más de dos horas gritándose el uno al otro. Y por supuesto que Daryl sabía la razón. Antes de que Merle llegara a casa su padre había pensado en tratar de ahorcar a su hijo por enésima vez, solo que esa ocasión fue diferente y Daryl fue capaz de levantar sus propias manos para defenderse. Claro está que perdió contra el mastodonte de media tonelada y termino con marcas en el cuello y otra quemadura de cigarro en la espalda "Regalo de papa" había dicho el causante de ella._

_Así que cuando el mayor había llegado a casa y visto aquellas marcas nuevas en su piel… bueno. ¿Qué más esperaba de Merle Dixon? De inmediato salió a la caza de Paul Dixon para hacerle y decirle las cosas que se merecía. Y en eso se encontraban en ese momento._

"_Escúchame… esta es la última vez que te atreves a tocarlo así ¡¿Entendiste?! Si por alguna razón vuelves a poner un simple pelo sobre él… juro que te cazare y te despellejare como el animal que eres"_

_Su latido se había acelerado por el simple hecho de haberlo escuchado decir eso. A su gran edad de 30 ya era poco casual que Merle expresara esos sentimientos a los cuatro vientos, y a veces, solo a veces, era cuando Daryl tenía la fortuna de sentirse como antes: querido. Y aunque solo fueran algunas palabras eso solo le daba a entender que su viejo Merle seguía hay dentro… solo que con la coraza que lo protegía de todo lo de fuera._

_El siguiente día, cuando Paul había vuelto a tocar a Daryl de una forma que un padre no debería, fue cuando Paul Dixon había disfrutado de su última hamburguesa. Ese día en el que Merle fue a la cárcel por tercera vez en el mes. Pero esa vez seria con cargo de asesinato*._

_._

Siguió con su vida. Su normal y patética existencia en medio de un grupo que apenas conocía en ese mundo lleno de monstruos.

Los eventos no dejaban de llegar al pequeño grupo, no podían esperar nada diferente en esas circunstancias y por más que salían de una entraban en otra.

El CDC exploto casi convirtiéndolos a todos en pollos asados.

Siguieron su camino.

Los ataco una manada de caminantes, perdieron a Sophia, a Carl le dispararon… a Daryl se le ocurrió tomar un caballo e ir a buscar a la niña.

Ni había pensado en pedir el caballo prestado, para que si podía tomarlo con sus propias manos. Pronto una muñeca hizo su presencia y fue inevitable que sintiera esa pequeña pisca de alegría. Podía haber jurado que la alegría estaba llenando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Por fin haría algo bien sin tener que depender de otros.

Y entonces la estúpida serpiente espanto al caballo.

¿Qué si sabia cuanto tiempo había estado tirado en el suelo? No, no tenía ni la mínima idea y para su muy pesar, ni le importaba. Aquella flecha en su costado no ayudaba mucho y por consiguiente las tremendas ganas de quedarse ahí para siempre eran insoportables.

Solo había un pequeño problema… esa alucinación lo iba a volver loco.

"Vamos, Darylena, levántate de ahí… ¿oh qué? ¿Tu amiguito Rick te dejo como condón usado? ¿Ahora eres su perra?"

"No soy perra de nadie"

Se paro, se volvió a caer. Merle le dijo que sería mejor quitarse la flecha… al final de todo había tenido razón. Y esa vez sí que pudo trepar por ese estúpido barranco.

Maldijo a su yo interno por haber tenido que personalizar a su hermano para poder agarrar valor… y se maldijo a sí mismo por volver a abrir esa herida que hace tiempo había aceptado.

.

"_Vamos, yo se que puedes. No me hagas arrepentirme"_

"_P-pero…"_

"_Daryl… ¿acaso quieres verme encerrado el resto de mis días? ¿Quién mas cuidara de tu trasero? ¿Huh?"_

_Lo dudo un momento, no necesito más de 5 segundos para decirle que sí._

_Al siguiente día el menor estuvo allí. Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente. Solo necesito tres días para planearlo junto con él. No era difícil, nada lo era cuando estaban juntos. _

_Ese domingo en el que los policías se engordaban con su grasosa comida, Daryl había entrado a la cárcel vestido de guardia (todo a la antigua) y le había entregado la llave de su celda a Merle. Treinta minutos después ambos estaban huyendo de la policía en aquella vieja pick-up con la motocicleta en la parte trasera. _

_Ese día se comprobó que para cualquier cosa se necesitaban._

.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo… demasiado. Pero él sabía que su hermano seguía vivo ¡Solo un Dixon podía matar a otro Dixon! Fuesen las circunstancias que fuesen.

Estaba arto de tener que fingir lealtad a un hombre que ganaba sus expectativas para "mediocre". El solo seguía en ese lugar por una cosa: la seguridad. Tenía que admitir que el lugar y la gente lo incomodaban a sobremanera, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si en algún momento encontraba a Daryl ya tenía un lugar seguro donde estar.

Ese día que el helicóptero se estrello con el suelo, esa esperanza que tenía guardada volvió a salir. Esa rubia le había dicho tantas cosas que ese atisbo de sonrisa sincera por fin había salido. ¡Y vaya que si! Ya tenía algo, aunque solo fuese algún lugar, era una pista de que su hermano seguía vivo. Lo podía sentir.

"Andrea… ella me dijo donde estuvieron"

Espero a que el tipo se dignara a prestarle atención a él en vez de a las pelotas de golf. "Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué quieres que haga?"

"Pensaba llevar a algunos muchachos y buscar en esa granja, debe haber algo de mi hermano que pueda encontrar"

"Pero… no sabemos si siga con vida"

_No debería poner eso en juego_. "Creo que tomare el riesgo"

.

_Él no podía soltar la pequeña mano, por más que los doctores, enfermeras y hasta policías intentaban, el agarre del mayor era imposible de romper. Todos observaban al mayor con ese toque de lastima en los ojos. Ya habían declarado que no podían hacer nada por el menor, tenía varias heridas graves en todo su cuerpo y esa paliza 'misteriosa' lo había puesto aun más débil. La posibilidad de que el pequeño Daryl Dixon de 7 años sobreviviera… era nula._

"_Hijo, vamos, suéltalo… Nos aseguraremos de que este cómodo"_

_Merle solo pudo gruñir bajo su aliento, y con una mirada furiosa en el rostro casi ladro lo que le dijo al doctor "Usted puede irse a coger a quien quiera mientras yo espero a que mi hermano despierte, él VA a despertar"_

_Una enfermera que escuchaba todo solo pudo soltar un gritillo de sorpresa, era extraño que alguien, por más enojado o triste que estuviera, fuera capaz de decir eso en un hospital. Claro está que para Merle Dixon todo eso era 'normal'._

"_¿Qué tiene este niño?" El señor evito mirar al mayor, solo se concentró en ponerle aquel aparato en el pecho para poder escuchar los latidos del niño, cuando lo escucho débil pensó lo más rápido que pudo. "Traigan la camilla de la sala 3, este niño va a entrar a cirugía de ya"_

_Merle solo pudo levantar su mirada al señor que ahora se encontraba examinando esas heridas, algo le decía que este doctor era diferente._

"_No creo que te guste ver la sangre, pero viendo que ni esos fortachones de la puerta no te apartaron… supongo que tendrás que verla" le regalo una sonrisa antes de volver a poner su atención en Daryl "Pero necesitaras una bata y cubre bocas, no me arriesgare a que te de algo… anda, yo lo cuido mientras que aquí Sam" apunto a una enfermera "te da esas cosas…"_

_Antes de que lo pensara ya había soltado las manos de Daryl y con pasos cortos había seguido a Sam, volteo para atrás solo viendo al misterioso doctor sostener las manos de su hermano menor entre las suyas… tal y como había dicho que lo haría._

_Por lo menos no era el único que peleaba por la vida de su hermano pequeño._

.

Después de haber matado a aquel chico… Granula… Grillulia… Como fuese que fuera. No había podido aprenderse su nombre. No le quedo de otra que seguir buscando un poco más a la mujer salvaje. Solo que no conto con que ciertos chicos se interpusieran en su camino y totalmente cambiaran sus planes.

Glenn y su novia.

Cada paso que tomaba cada vez sentía a su hermano un poco más cerca, en serio quería encontrarlo, y si esa era la única solución que tenía, la tomaría. "Daryl ¿está vivo?"

Vio la cara de confusión aun pegada a su rostro, pero no lo forzó, solo quería una respuesta. "Si, él está vivo"

Esa presión que había sentido antes, ya no estaba. Ahora sabía que su sangre… su hermano menor seguía golpeando traseros en alguna parte de ese asqueroso mundo.

Y de nuevo… lo volvieron a abofetear. Demonios… él solo quería ver a Daryl ¿Qué era mucho pedir? No, no después de que aquel grupo de bastardos lo dejara encadenado a aquella azotea. A su punto de vista le debían una. Muchas de hecho. Cada vez que recibía una negativa de Glenn su puntuación de rabia crecía una rayita… y vaya que esa puntuación termino por explotar y solo encontró viable la única forma de hacerlo hablar… por medio de la granjera.

Una vez en Woodbury no se contuvo, quería maltratarlo y hacerlo pedazos… habría mentido de haber dicho que en algún momento de su 'interrogatorio' se sintió mal por maltratarlo, pero no. Cada vez que obtenía una mirada asesina, o un sonido de agonía… era como su dulce y muy esperada venganza. El solo había pedido una cosa: ver a su hermano.

Y como estúpidamente habían decidido no decirle… vaya que iban a pagar por eso.

.

"_¿Murió? ¿Cómo que murió? Y… y ¿Daryl?"_

_Paul solo había sonreído con la cerveza en mano "También murió… tu estúpida madre los quemo a ambos en uno de sus periodos de ebriedad mientras dormían, agradécele a ella"_

_Ya estaba listo para cerrarle la puerta en la cara a su propio hijo cuando aquellos brazos lo detuvieron. "Mientes"_

"_Cree lo que quieras, Merle" otro trago a su cerveza "Te has quedado sin familia"_

_Eso dolió, ya sabía que Paul no lo veía como hijo, pero aun guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que en el fondo de esa coraza aun existiera algo… lo que fuera. Estaba a punto de rendirse. Estaba a punto de cederle el paso a esas lagrimas, solo que algo en el fondo llamo su atención. Era ese maldito oso de peluche._

"_Ese… ese oso"_

_Paul volteo para ver lo que Merle veía "si, lo único que quedo de él"_

"_Daryl nunca dormía sin el maldito oso… ¿Cómo es que durmió en la misma maldita cama sin Poncho?" Sintió algo romperse dentro de él al nombrar el absurdo nombre que Daryl le había dado al oso mugroso. _

"_Bueno… ya te dije, fue lo único que sobrevivió. Si quieres llévatelo, ya no lo necesita"_

_Bastardo._

"_¿Ya no… ya no lo 'necesita'?" La sonrisa que antes estaba en la cara de Paul rápidamente se desvaneció, solo había tenido que decir un error… un error y ya había firmado su sentencia "¿¡Donde esta!?"_

_Paul volvió a empujar la puerta pero esta vez no fue parada por unos brazos, si no con el gran cuerpo de Merle, y esta vez los puños de este se fueron a impactar a la cara de Paul. Cuando decidió que ya había demasiada sangre en la cara de su 'padre' corrió por toda la casa tratando de encontrarlo. _

_Busco por todas partes hasta que se le ocurrió buscar en el 'cuarto de tortura' de su padre. El refrigerador. Sabía que al bastardo le gustaba meterlos al frio objeto hasta que sus dedos se tornaban morados y sus labios tomaban el color azul oscuro tan atemorizante. _

_Cuando vio el refrigerador con una vara metida en la puerta, lo supo. Hay estaba Daryl. Con la rapidez que pudo tener jalo la puerta dando a evidenciar a un diminuto niño hecho bolita en la parte baja. Con manos temblorosas acerco sus manos al cuello frio… conto tres segundos. Y al cuarto un pálpito hizo que aquella vena saltara. Seguía con vida._

"_Ven aquí hermanito" Lo jalo a sus brazos, solo deseando que los dos no se encontraran así, se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse ido tanto tiempo y dejar a Daryl solo, siempre que lo hacía algo malo le pasaba "Ya estoy aquí, Darylena"_

"_¿Merle?"_

"_Así es monstruo de nieve… aquí estoy"_

_._

Todo paso muy rápido, de un segundo a otro aquel tipo de dos ojos se había convertido en uno con un parche. Pensó que tal vez su mal humor se debiera a que estaba así… ¿Cómo iba a saber que él estaba ahí? ¿Cómo iba a saber que aquel bastardo con un ojo lo había tenido?

Solo podía mirar a su alrededor a la gente que había cuidado esos últimos meses, no podía dejar de morder su lengua para no hablar cualquier estupidez y que el gran testamento que estaba diciendo Phillip fuera interrumpido.

"¡Él nos traiciono!" Con un dedo acusador apuntándolo solo pudo sentir el sudor empezándose a formar en la muy punta de su corto cabello "¡¿Qué quieren?!"

No distinguió ni la mitad de los gritos, todos decían porquería y media hacia Merle. De repente se propuso a dejar de escuchar, total. Solo eran simples personas apabullando a la persona incorrecta.

No pasaron más de unos segundos cuando otra oleada de vítores y gritos emocionados volvió a hacer su presencia.

_Que demon_-

"¡Él es el hermano de Merle!"

Todo su cuerpo reacciono en velocidad record. ¿Por qué Daryl estaba allí? No pudo pensar en otras preguntas antes de que un musculoso le quitara aquella bolsa de tela de la cara. Y ahí estaba, había cambiado. Lo había recordado todos esos meses como el rubio-castaño con esa cara de gruñón todo el tiempo, pero en ese momento se sentía tan… desconocido al que tenía enfrente. Su cabello ya estaba largo y castaño, aquellos ojos azules no podían emitir otra cosa que no fuera miedo ¿o era otra cosa? No supo. Cuando trato de moverse a su lado un tipo sostuvo su hombro solo dejándolo en seco donde estaba.

"Merle, te daré una oportunidad… te estoy mostrando mi lado compasivo. Así que solo tienes dos opciones, tomarla o irte con la porquería" Vio como esa sonrisa de 'ya gane' se apoderaba del feo rostro. "Pelearas con tu hermano, si ganas nos habrás demostrado lealtad" un brinco de su corazón justo en las costillas "Si pierdes… bueno, nuestros mordedores necesitan algo que comer ¿no?"

Vio esa mirada perdida que su hermano le estaba dando, pensaba mirarlo de vuelta solo que decidió que no era el momento, Phillip los estaba viendo y cualquier movimiento de Merle a Daryl seria tomado como preferencia, así que mirando a aquel sin-ojo asintió lentamente. Una parte de su pecho dolió cuando vio aquel encogimiento de hombros por el otro Dixon.

_No_.

Pronto los dos se revolcaban en el suelo solo llenándose su ropa con aquel sucio polvo amarillento, duraron segundos, pero cada tic tac en el cerebro de Merle dolía al ver que su propio hermano luchaba contra él. Pensó darle una cachetada por el simple hecho de pensar que Merle levantaría una mano sobre él.

"Eres t-tan buen hermano, Merle. ¿Cuándo quieres tu premio?"

Siseo cuando un puño del menor se fue a impactar a su costado. "Solo sígueme la corriente Darylena… saldremos de esto"

Fue cuando el ratón de Daryl empezó a dar vueltas en su muy revuelto cerebro.

.

"_¿Por qué esa cara Darylena?"_

_Pasó su pesado brazo por los delgados hombros del otro, ya habían caminado más de la mitad del camino a casa y el pequeño estaba callado, algo raro cuando normalmente era él quien no dejaba de hablar por todo el trayecto._

"_¿Te acuerdas de Billy Mason?" viendo la cara del otro, sonrió y siguió "El chico genial de mi salón que tiene un perrito dálmata"_

"_¡Ah! Si, si ya sé quien ¿Qué paso con este tipo Billy? ¿Te hizo algo?"_

"_No, nada. Solo que hoy hizo un pacto con su mejor amigo Joe… se picaron la punta de los dedos con una aguja, que por cierto no le devolvieron a la señorita Patty, y dijeron que nunca se separarían… después juntaron esas dos gotitas de sangre, pensé… pensé que es genial, eso"_

_Por un momento Merle solo dedico a estudiar las facciones del otro, ese color rosado había subido a sus mejillas solo resaltando aquel color azul en los ojos. Palmeo la espalda y con un jalón coloco a Daryl en sus hombros. "Nosotros no necesitamos de un pacto, lo sabes ¿verdad?"_

_Escucho la risa entusiasmada del otro, sabía que a Daryl le encantaba ir en los hombros de alguna persona, esos moretes en su espalda también eran infligidos por aquel niño de 13 años. "Pero… ¿enserio? Lo juras por el juramento de los niños scout?"_

"_¿Tan siquiera eres Scout?" Sintió las manitas agarrar un mechón de su cabello y jalar "¡Si! ¡Está bien! Lo juro por la promesa del niño Scout."_

"_¿Entonces, siempre seremos hermanos?" Coloco sus brazos cruzados en su cráneo, recargando su cabeza en la suya solo separadas por los pequeños brazos "¿De aquí a la luna y regresando en tacones?"_

"_Si… imagínate cuanto tardaría yo en caminar en tacones… por siempre, Darylena."_

_Fue entonces cuando un dedo pequeño se asomo por su frente y sonriendo acabo pactando la silenciosa promesa enganchando ambos dedos._

_._

"No podemos dejar que venga con nosotros, Daryl. Y lo sabes bien. Después de todo amenazo a dos de nuestro grupo"

"Pero _él_ es mi _hermano_"

Sabía que cada vez que rezongaba un Glenn nada feliz se volvía más histérico, pero pelearía por su hermano, estúpido y con decisiones estúpidas, pero lo haría. "Daryl… no puede venir con nosotros, no me arriesgare a poner a los demás en riesgo"

Se mordió su cachete interno, quería decirle tantas cosas al otro… pero no podía. Echando un suspiro entrecortado empezó a caminar a la camioneta, donde estaba su ballesta y aquella pequeña mochila. "¿D-Daryl?"

Ya con los dos objetos en mano volteo a ver una última vez a los demás, y por último a Rick "Siempre fuimos Merle y yo antes de esto, no lo dejare de nuevo"

Sabía que le estaba dando el tiempo para pensar en muchas excusas, pero vaya que nada ni nadie iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión "¿y Carol? ¿Qué le digo a ella?"

"Ella entenderá" O eso esperaba.

Movió su cabeza un poco para después empezar a adentrarse a donde él estaba, sintió un brazo rodear sus hombros y jalarlo hacia su cuerpo, con una última mirada hacia Rick dijo esa despedida en silencio.

A veces quería ahorcarlo, otras ponerle una flecha en esa cabezota… otras solo quería ignorarlo y dejar que esa boca dijera lo que quisiera. Merle era irritante casi todo el tiempo solo criticando y diciendo cuanta cosa se le ocurría de los de la prisión, pero hey, no podía juzgarlo. Si él hubiera estado en su posición de seguro les diría cosas peores.

Un chirrido se escucho por detrás de aquellos arboles. No pudo evitar que la pequeña patea traseros se le viniera a la mente, ese lloriqueo era parecido si no es que perfectamente igual al de ella. Por un momento pensó que tal vez el grupo estaba en aquel puente y que la bebe solo se había puesto a llorar… pero luego recordó que Rick no era tan estúpido como para sacarlos no después de todo lo que ya habían adelantado en aquella asquerosa prisión.

"¿Escuchaste eso?"

Merle solo había volteado un momento antes de que esa sonrisa apareciera en su rostro "Tranquilo, son solo animales salvajes… poniéndose salvajes" No pudo evitar rodar los ojos, ahora solo podía ver a su hermano mayor como el tipo con el niño dentro todo el tiempo "¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?"

Sin contestar siguió caminando a donde sus pies iban, justo a aquel laguito bajo el puente y fue cuando sus dudas por fin se habían aclarado. No era su grupo, y eso hizo que el alivio lo recorriera. Pero por otro lado aquel bebe seguía llorando y podía jurar que estaba escuchando balas y gritos.

Sin dudarlo ni voltear a ver al tipo a sus espaldas, saco su ballesta, tanto ella como él estaban listos para cualquier cosa que se les pusiera enfrente. No camino más de medio metro cuando el cuerpo de Merle volvía a sonar justo detrás de él. Sonrió internamente, sabía que el otro también tenía curiosidad por qué demonios estaba pasando en ese puente.

Al llegar Daryl lo que vio fue puro rojo. No era la gran manada de fenómenos pero al parecer aquellas personas no sabían cómo acabar con ellos, fue cuando Daryl trato de absorber todo para tratar de ayudar. Primero fue con algunos hombres a quitarles a esas cosas de encima, no paso un minuto sin que se acabara por dar cuenta de que tenían dialecto español. Vaya que iba a ser difícil.

Un escalofrió paso cuando el gritillo del bebe volvió a sonar esta vez acompañado de un grito de mujer, fue cuando vio aquel carro rojo. Una de esas cosas estaba tratando de entrar por la parte trasera mientras que otro solo golpeaba y rasgaba el vidrio delantero. Hecho un gruñido antes de encajarle una flecha al delantero y correr a la parte trasera. Aquella cosa ya se había metido con la mitad de su cuerpo así que solo tuvo que jalarlo de los pies. Una cosa llevo a otra, aprovecho la cajuela para poder aplastarle la cabeza con ella, y en un segundo ya solo quedaba una cabeza a la mitad en el suelo.

Trato de relajarse, según sus cálculos ya ninguno estaba en peligro… salvo las personas. Merle no era de las personas que dejan el camino fácil. Claro que no.

.

"_Te estoy diciendo que me lo des" De nuevo y por tercera vez el tipo no pareció tomar esa amenaza y solo volvió a negar "¡Dámelo!"_

_Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara roja de Merle. Ya llevaban unos buenos minutos discutiendo con aquel tipo y como buen empleado que era, aquel oso no se podía comprar, tenía que ganárselo si quería. El único problema es que Daryl no lo había ganado las quince veces que había jugado y Merle ya estaba entrando en desesperación._

"_Está bien, está bien… dame la maldita pistola. Ese oso va a ser mío" cuando escucho el ruidito de Daryl solo sonrió "no te preocupes, digo mío por que va a ser tuyo, Darylena"_

_Ambos, Daryl y en encargado del puesto, observaron como Merle fallaba tras cada intento. Eso de que los malditos caballos siguieran moviéndose cada vez que ya los tenía en la mira no le ayudaba en nada, y cada vez que estaba por atinarle a uno la maquina hacia que esas piezas de cartón se movieran aun más rápido._

"_¡Dame otras balas! No me iré de aquí sin ese oso"_

"_Poncho"_

"_¿eh?"_

"_El oso se llama poncho"_

"_¿Ya le pusiste nombre? Daryl no estoy seguro de poder atinarle a esas cosas"_

"_Poncho y yo te tenemos confianza" el pequeño niño solo había cruzado sus dedos detrás de su espalda, dándolo como un pequeño niño inocente y sin demonios dentro, cosa que Merle estaba seguro que tenia o si no esa cara que ponía cada vez que agarraba de sus galletas era síntoma de bipolaridad. _

_Suspiro y esta vez no apunto al oso. Poncho, se corrigió. Esta vez aquella pistola de balines fue a dar a la cabeza del tipo que se rehusaba a darle el maldito oso. "Muy bien niño bonito, con todas las que ya jugamos te dimos más de $400 y un oso como ese no es tan caro… ahora si no quieres que saque la pistola que podría hacerte mil agujeros será mejor que me des al maldito oso"_

"_Poncho" escucho ese susurro detrás de él._

"_Ah Poncho… ya"_

_Y después de eso… bueno ya que Poncho había llegado a brazos de Daryl, Merle se encargo de que aquel tipo no le volviera a negar un juguete a un niño. _

_Y en total solo había tenido que gastar $400 por un oso de peluche con ojos de botón._

_._

Volvieron a hacer lo que hacían bien: pelear.

Una cosa llevo a otra y pronto ambos se estaban gritando cosas ofensivas, y aunque ninguno las decía honestamente ambos lados quedaron heridos. Fue cuando Daryl le puso un fin empezando a caminar en lado contrario.

"¡¿A dónde vas?!"

"A donde pertenezco"

Antes de que el joven diera más pasos, el mayor lo agarro por la frágil camisa y lo llevo a dar al suelo con esa prenda rota por la espalda. Ya estaba por decirle algo como '¡_Levántate pequeña niña_!" cuando su mirada cayó a la espalda cruzada del otro. Noto aquellas rayas rojas moradas y verdes por toda la espalda. Abrió la boca buscando que decir, pero no pudo.

Después de todo aquel bastardo si lo había tocado.

"Y-yo no sabía… no sabía que te había hecho"

"Si, me hizo lo mismo que a ti… suerte ¿no?"

Daryl con pasos torpes logro ponerse en pie, volviendo a jalar aquella mochila a sus espaldas y como en un principio, volviendo a caminar.

"Casi mate a esa tipa... también al chino… No puedo ir contigo"

Noto que era una de las pocas veces que Merle usaba su nombre. Volteando lo recorrió con la vista "puede ser que sea yo quien se este alejando pero eres tu quien está abandonando otra vez"

No pensó que lo diría, pero algo orgulloso de si mismo volvió a caminar.

No duro mucho hasta que esos pasos pesados se volvieran a escuchar detrás de él. Y con una mirada de reojo observo que el otro mantenía su mirada en los pies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Incluso Merle sabía que algo pasaba, se escuchaban balazos (algunos con mas carga que otros) cuando se estaban acercando a la prisión. Y como los buenos cazadores con instintos fuerte que eran agarraron sus armas, el mayor solo una pistola mas por lo de su mano, y en vez de mantener aquel paso controlado que llevaban antes, empezaron a correr.

Cuando pisaron aquella pequeña montaña que se formaba a las afueras del lugar, Daryl quedo congelado por la vista que tuvo, muchos caminantes estaban en la parte frontal de la prisión y solo pudo ver a unas cuantas personas hay. Aparte de que pudo visualizar a Rick fuera de la cerca con más de tres fenómenos siguiéndolos. Resulto con que sería más fácil ayudar a Rick primero, así que con una flecha le quito a uno que tenia literalmente encima, mientras que Merle corría y se encargaba del otro a su izquierda.

Aunque tuviera a mas de cien fenómenos dentro de la prisión la reacción de Rick hacia Merle era otra de sus preocupaciones ¿sería capaz de echarlo? ¿Lo negaría de nuevo? No quería pensar lo peor de Rick, pero sabía que haría lo correcto con tal de mantener a su familia a salvo.

Todo quedo enterrado cuando Rick solo agacho un poco la cabeza dirigiéndose a Merle y luego lo miro a él.

.

"_¿no te avergüenzas de mi?" Aquellos ojos azul claro, aun más claro que los suyos, estaban repletos de lágrimas._

"_¿Crees que alguna vez lo haría? Claro que no y menos por lo que acaba de pasar… aunque debo de admitir que eso fue asquerosamente grandioso ¡nunca vi a una niña mas mojada en toda mi vida!"_

"_F-fue m-mi culpa…"_

_Merle atrajo a sus piernas (ya que la pequeña masa de humano no le llegaba más alto) a aquel niño vestido de dinosaurio. Palmeando delicadamente la espalda diminuta. "No fue tu culpa, fue de… fue de los señores nervios"_

"_¿Crees que a mamá le hubiera gustado?" escucho como sorbía por la nariz. "Es decir… nunca le gusto lo que yo hacía pero… ¿tú crees?"_

"_¿Sabes qué Daryl? Es hora de que la dejes pasar, así que ya no importa si le hubiera gustado o no. A mí me encanto como devolviste todo tu desayuno encima de esa pequeña perra, se lo merecía por andar diciendo que era mejor dinosaurio que tu"_

"_Pero ella era un dinosaurio amarillo… yo soy un estúpido dinosaurio morado"_

"_eh, cuida esa boca. ¿Y? Barney es un dinosaurio morado"_

"_Que vive en nuestra mente"_

"_aha, y cuando se hace grande pasan cosas realmente sorprendentes"_

_Daryl rio entre las piernas de Merle. Y si antes había estado asustado por haberle vomitado a Katty Johnson ahora solo podía pensar en Merle y sus ridículas formas de consolarlo._

_._

El tiempo para Merle se convirtió en su peor enemigo. No sabía si había pasado un solo día o un año eterno dentro de esa prisión. Por un lado se alegraba de ver a su hermano como estaba. Ya no era ese niño de 9 años asustado por todo, ahora era el hombre que tanto lucho por hacer. Pensó de haber tenido otro padre, uno que los respetara y apreciara, se sentiría orgulloso de aquel idiota con ballesta.

Claro que las personas no dejaban de llegarle. Carol, Rick, Hershel… hasta el mismo Daryl había tenido una plática a corazón abierto.

Se sentía extraño. En cada una de las pláticas descubrió cosas que antes sabia y que tal vez no había querido aceptar.

Se sintió afortunado por un segundo, solo uno. Cuando Rick había llegado con esa extraña petición de entregar a Michone. Tal vez ya lo empezaban a aceptar ¿era eso, no? Le confiaban cosas que no a todos le decían.

"_Solo quiero a mi hermano de vuelta_"

Y lo tendría… tal vez no en ese mundo.

Como bien le había dicho a aquella persona, si el Gobernador los encontraba y vencía… el infierno les desataría en ese mismo momento. Y algo que definitivamente no quería ver era eso.

Sentado hay, con Michone a su lado, dejo que sus pensamientos bajaran a aquellos tiempos en los que solo eran Merle y Daryl. Solo dos tarados haciendo de sus vidas una verdadera fiesta, o de aquel enano que iba cada noche a su cuarto por esas pesadillas.

Cada vez que la mujer abría la boca algo nuevo se aparecía en su cabeza. Tenía que darle el lado positivo a ella, la ironía le pego en la cara, hace meses si ella se hubiera acercado y hablado con él, probablemente le hubiera gritado que no escucharía a una negra. Pero en ese momento, los dos metidos en el carro y ella con las manos atadas, todo cobraba sentido.

Paro en medio del camino. Y en un suspiro el carro avanzo sin una persona menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"… No encuentro a Merle, ni a Michone"

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Rick todo el mundo le empezó a dar vueltas.

_No_.

Y antes de que alguien lo pudiera detener ya no estaba en la prisión, si no caminando a aquel espantoso lugar, donde seguro estaría su hermano. Se dijo a si mismo que no lo perdería de nuevo.

Vio una figura conocida moverse, pero al verla sola…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No lo había podido hacer, en ese momento deseo poder ser un asesino serial con esas habilidades… pero no. Solo era él contra un mundo.

_Sleep now under my skin__  
__Make sure you'll try to __c__onjure the wind__  
__And ease my mind_

Sus pies dolían pero, mierda que llegaría… esperaba llegar a tiempo. Michone con unas simples palabras le había dicho todo lo que Merle planeaba, inclusive aunque ella no sabía.

_Somebody call out to your brother He's calling out your name  
Hiding under the covers__With no one else to blame_

"Nunca rogué ¡no lo empezare a hacer ahora!" Solo sintió aquellas manos pesadas contra él y antes de que tan siquiera supiera que estuviera pasando ya no tenía dedos. El maldito 'caníbal' era el causante de ello.

Quiso decir tantas cosas en ese momento, pero la bala en su estomago le corto toda fuente de inspiración, y solo logro caer al suelo. El maldito sabía que si le disparaba en la cabeza ya no sería una de esas cosas… había tomado su venganza muy bien planeada.

_You couldn't tell it to his face__  
__You were fucked up by the blame_

Al llegar a aquel lugar… solo parecía un enorme cementerio sin tumbas. Muertos por allí y por allá, y si había algún caminante… no lo vio.

Vio el carro. Y un latido más fue a chocarse contra su pecho.

Solo basto un gruñido para que todo el mundo se le viniera encima.

Aquel tipo que se salía de su 'trabajo' para verlo en sus absurdas presentaciones de escuela. Aquel tipo que había matado a su propio padre por él. Aquel tipo que le había ganado su primer oso de peluche. Aquel tipo lo había rescatado del refrigerador… Aquel tipo que había hecho tantas cosas por él. _Simplemente ya no era él._

_Wait there__  
__Pull yourself out of this state dear__  
__Acknowledge you were a fake here__  
__From there on you might just grow_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tha Fin x3

Digan que les parecio… no pude poner como mato a Merle por que… buano el sentimiento me llego muy rapido xD

*Ya se que Merle había dicho que no había matado a nadie antes de todo eso, pero algo teníamos que hacer con ese papa tan… lechuga :3

*el nombre Paul Dixon lo llevo usando desde hace mucho para él, pero NI idea de cual sea su verdadero nombre.

-Como tengo poco tiempo (mi compu esta descompuesta .-.) solo vengo a dejar ese oneshoot, asi que aquí agradesco sus reviews, mensajes y demás c:


End file.
